Update Changes
Death Revenge is only triggered when the user is killed by enemy monster(s). * Confident Strike and Dual Confident Strike will deal critical damage when the user's HP is full * Stun Absorber will only take stun once if it is absorbing a single stun attack. Deodragon * Changed skill Stealth to Bloodthirst. * Secret skill Quick Charge can only be used after 100 seconds have passed since the start of the battle. Vulpes, Lycalopex, Dusicyon * Increased the damage of skill Leech, and the amount it heals. Flutterdrake Clover * Skill Pair Sleep only can be used 3 times a battle. Prismarex * Increased the damage of Link Slayersbane All. Chilong, Panlong, Zhulong * Increased the seconds cost of Link Stealth All from 50 to 70. * The skill Protector Conversion can only be used once per battle. Azrazel * Changed secret skill Instant Knock Back Next to Swift Knock Back Next Bronzeshell, Boxjaw, Moji * Added new passive skill Broken Heart. Moroz, Morozmas, Frostmoroz * Added new passive skill Broken Heart. Nightrider * Secret Skill: Instant Overwatch The Godfeather * Secret Skill: Instant Purifying Stealth Dragaia * Secret Skill: Instant Backstab Chronotitan * Secret Skill: Bomb Curse II Galliodragon * Secret Skill: Swift Desperate All Terrodragon * Secret Skill: Detox Blast Metatherion * Secret Skill: Instant Purifying All Ziberius * Secret Skill: Instant Slayersbane Rexobone, Rexotyrant * Added a passive skill Poison Immunity. * Added a new passive skill Defensive Mode. Shogunking, Kamishogun * Added a passive skill Sleep Immunity. * Added a new passive skill Fighting Spirit. Vudu, Vodoun, Voodoom * Changed skill Unmovable to Hold Ground. * Changed the seconds cost of Purifying Mist from 130 to 100. * Changed secret skill Instant Shield Ally to Voodoo Curse. Nekonin, Sameowrai, Kattmmander * Changed the seconds cost of Dark Bane from 100 to 70. * Changed the seconds cost of Light Bane from 100 to 70. * Changed the seconds cost of Cat Zone from 50 to 1. * Changed secret skill cost from 15 to 14. Cryokaizer, Sanctallion * Added a new skill Elemental Healing. Cryochick, Freeznix, Nebelronix, Astrodrak, Astrodragon, Cosmodragon * Changed the seconds cost of Blood Duplicate from 70 to 130. * Changed the seconds cost of Protect Teammates from 100 to 70. * Added a new passive skill Divine Shield. Gloreonix * Changed the seconds cost of Swap for Moji from 50 to 1. Emeral, Emeraleon, Emeraldeus * Added a new passive skill Defensive Mode. * Changed secret skill Instant Protect Self to Link Double Retribution. Leogeist * Secret Skill: Inspire Jawshank * Secret Skill: Wall Breaker Coatl, Coatlox, Tezcacoatl * Changed the seconds cost of Consume from 50 to 30. * Changed the seconds cost of Power Strike from 100 to 70. * Changed the seconds cost of Devastate from 70 to 100. Cyclozar * Changed skill Exit Plan to Toxic Killer. * Changed secret skill Swift Toxic Killer to Exit Plan(Once use only). Captainwhiskers * The skill Neko Barrage needs to wait 400TU to use instead of 300TU. Heavenshorn * Added a passive skill Shield Entrance. Ogremaster * Added a passive skill Roaring Entrance. Neptrion, Merabyss, Triviathan * Adjusted its stats, increased its defense, and increased its attack. * Increased its speed from 46% to 67%.(Must be retrained using De-aging Fruits) * Changed the seconds cost of Double Sneak Attack from 200 to 160. Skully, Necrowhale, Skeleviathan * Increased its speed from 83% to 90%.(Must be retrained by using De-aging Fruits) Magmarinus * Changed the seconds cost of Swift Dual Slayerbane from 50 to 100. Riftail, Whirlwyrm, Torrentide * Changed the seconds cost of Clone Next from 70 to 130. Glitterwhisp Nectareon * Changed the seconds cost of Blood Clone Next from 70 to 130.